Auf Flügeln des Feuers
by Jarl Skalli
Summary: Mit dem Wunsch nach Freiheit verlässt Amena nach einem mussmutigen Ereigniss ihre Heimat des Pyrobergs, unwissend was sie in dieser Welt erwartet. Bestückt mit Skrupellosen Verbrecherorganisationen und vielen bekannten sowie auch unbekannten Charakteren.


**1-Asche **

Es war früh am Morgen. Ein seichter Wind trog einen leichten Nebel mit sich. Ein Phänomen das fast alltäglich für den Pyroberggipfel war. Durch den Nebel war nur kaum das Festland Hoenns zu erkennen. _So nah und doch so fern..._ dachte sich Amena, als sie einen tiefen Zug der Morgenluft einnahm.

Der Pyroberg ist schon lange Zeit eine Ruhestätte für die Seelen gestorbener Pokémon, aber auch ein Ort des Gleichgewichts, durch die Schätze die der Gipfel des Berges beherbergt: Eine rote und eine blaue Kugel, symbolisch für das Gleichgewicht zwischen Wasser und Land und somit allem Lebens. Niemals dürfen die Kugeln getrennt sein, und das ist die aufgaben des kleinen Völkchens das Versteckt auf und in dem Berg lebt: Die Kugeln zu beschützen.

Die Kinder die in dem Volk geboren werden, werden schon in frühen Jahren auf ihre zukünftige Aufgabe vorbereitet. Die erste Aufgabe ist einen Seelenpartner zu finden, damit ist eines der vielen Geistpokémon des Pyrobergs gemeint. Es ist eine Art Ritual das vollzogen wird um zu sehen wer das Gleichgewicht aufrechterhalten kann oder nicht.

Amena konnte das nicht.

Während sich alle mit ihren Geistpokémon beschäftigten und langsam daran verzweifelten, hatte Amena andere Sorgen. Von den Grabstätten der Pokémon aus hörte sie ganz leise in der Ferne ein stöhnen. Aus Neugier ließ sie ihre Machenschaften liegen um zu schauen wo das leise Geräusch herkam. Am Fuße des Pyrobergs bekam sie ihre Antwort:

An dem kleinen Eingang der zum Meer und zur nächsten Landroute führte lag ein kleines, verletztes Ignivor.

An dem Tag hatte Amena sich kein Geistpokémon als Partner gesucht, sondern sich heimlich um den verletzten Käfer/Feuer Typ gekümmert, dies hatte sie die Tage darauf fortgesetzt. Bis ihre ständige Abwesenheit bemerkt und ihr Geheimnis aufgedeckt wurde. An dem Tag entschied sie sich prompt das Ignivor als ihren Partner zu nehmen.

„Sie ist Dickköpfig genau wie ihr Vater" zischte die Älteste Amenas Mutter an, diese die Anmerkung nur mit einer Leichten Handbewegung abwinkte, doch letztendlich wurde Ignivor als Partner für Amena akzeptiert, auch wenn das nicht unbedingt Lorbeeren für sie schöpfte.

Die anderen schlossen sie aus, alle Vorbereitung auf _das was vielleicht kommen sollte_ konnte sie nicht mitmachen, aus mangelndem Bund mit einem Geist und es war nicht erlaubt sich ein zweites Pokémon und somit einen Geist Partner zu besorgen. In allen Augen war sie nur die, die nichts gebacken kriegen kann, das unnütze Kind das sich niemand als Wächter des Gleichgewichts vorstellen konnte, und irgendwann wollte Amena das auch nicht mehr, alles was sie wollte war Weg von dem Ort der sie in Ketten legte, aber im moment waren ihre Chancen nicht sehr groß.

_Schwimmen wäre eine Idee, der Weg zur Route ist nicht weit, aber Firalla würde das nicht mitmachen._

Einen Spitznamen für den Seelenpartner zu geben war auch unüblich auf dem Gipfel, aber mittlerweile hatte das sowieso niemanden und ganz besonders nicht Amena interessiert. Sie stieß einen kurzen Seufzer aus. _Feuer Pokémon schwimmen nicht und wenn man bedenkt das ich Firalla am Fuße des Berges gefunden habe, wo nichts als Wasser ist, kann ich diese Option wohl streichen._

Eine weitere Windböe flog sanft vorbei und spielte in Amenas Feuerrotem Haar, ihr hellen, Türkisen Augen waren auf den Nebel und das Festland das sich dahinter verbergen mag gerichtet. Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen und ließ sich einen Moment lang gehen. Um zu Spüren wie der Wind ihre Haare in alle Richtungen wehte, um die lautlose Geräuschkulisse für einen Moment zu genießen, in ein paar Stunden würden alle wach sein, und das bedeutete nichts als Stress.

_Es ist mir Egal in was ich da rein geboren wurde, es ist mir Egal was für „Verpflichtungen" ich angeblich habe, irgendwann werde ich diesen Berg verlassen und dann werde ich endlich Frei sein._

Das Einzige was diese Perfekte Stille störte und Amena aus ihren Gedanken riss war das laute Jaulen eines Pokémons.

_Was zum..?!_ Amena drehte sich um von Scharfen Krallen und Schwarzem Fell begrüßt zu werden, die sich jeden Moment in ihre bleiche Haut schneiden könnten.

Während Amena weiter mit dem Magnayen sich durch den Dreck drehte, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus einige Rot gekleidete gestalten, fast alle von ihnen hatten Kapuzen auf. _Fast alle..._

Es waren genau zwei.

Einer, mit einer etwas Kugeligen Statur, schwarze, kurze Haare und ein zusammengeknautschtes Gesicht, er war derjenige, der auf Amena zukam.

Der andere ohne Kapuze war um einiges Dünner als der andere. Er trog einen langen Roten Mantel, eine Brille und seine Haare waren fast in dem selben Rot Ton wie Amena ihre, nur ein wenig dunkler. Er war anscheinend nicht sonderlich Interessiert an den Kämpfen die um ihn rum geschahen, gezielt, ruhig und mit einem kalkulierenden Blick bewegte er sich auf den Altar, auf dem die Kugeln lagen, zu.

_Er will die Kugeln!_ Amena befreite sich von dem Magnayen und pfiff ihr Ignivor ran, das kleine Käfer Pokémon kam aus einem Busch geschossen auf ihre Schulter. Amenas blick fiel auf den Schwarzhaarigem man vor ihr, der aus irgendeinem Grund grinste.

„So einem Kampfgeist hätte ich nicht erwartet, hoho, es macht dir wohl Spaß dich im Dreck zu wälzen" der Schwarzhaarige begutachtete Amenas Umhang, der nun voller Dreck war, als Amena sich selber nach Dreck suchen ansah, wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter und Amena verstand langsam was eigentlich los war. _Der Typ versucht mich dumm zu machen._

„Du redest von Kampfgeist, und selbst hast du ihn nur wenns ans Abendsbuffet geht, man muss ja der erste sein, sonst fressen die anderen ja alles weg, hab ich nicht recht?" Von Firalla, dem Ignivor auf Amenas Schulter war ein Kichern zu hören und es scheint als hätten sich die Seiten gewechselt.

Amena war nun die die wie ein Idiot grinste, während der andere langsam sein grinsen verlor. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nun ein Ausdruck von purer Wut, seine eigentlich zusammengequetschten Augen öffneten sich und zeigten eine bedrohende Rote Augenfarbe. Amena wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Mädchen, du solltest dich besser nicht mit mir anlegen, das kann böse enden" er holte einen zweifarbigen Ball von seinem Gürtel und fing wieder an, mit einem Giftigen Blick, zu grinsen. Es war das diabolischste Grinse das Amena jemals gesehen hatte. Sie spürte wie sie kurz anfing zu zittern. _Wenn ich den kurzen mache bringt das nichts, ich muss mich wohl oder übel durchkämpfen._ „Komm schon her, ich hab keine Angst vor dir!" Amena versuchte Mutig zu gucken aber man konnte ihre Furcht an ihrer Körperhaltung ansehen.

Der Schwarzhaarigen zischte kurz, so als würde er sagen 'Wie du meinst' und warf seinen Ball aus dem eine Weißer Strahl kam und schließlich wieder das Pokémon mit dem Schwarzen Fell, das Amena schon angegriffen hatte.

„Firalla!" rief sie und das Ignivor sprang von ihrer Schulter auf den Boden, in der Hinsicht war Firalla mehr zuversichtlich auf den Sieg als Amena.

Diese Szenarien eines typischen Pokémon Kampfs gab es auch öfter auf dem Pyroberg, nicht unbedingt als Training, sondern eher wenn sich mal wieder um irgendeine Kleinigkeit gestritten wurde flogen gleich die Fetzen, was dem Prinzip von Frieden und Gleichgewicht nicht unbedingt entgegen kam, aber den Streithähnen war das total egal in dem Moment.

Der Kampf verging vom Gefühl her extrem langsam, es war ein Wirrwarr, ein Käfer gegen einen Wolf, und nichts, was die beiden Pokémon jemals am Kämpfen stören könnte, außer Amenas Ungeduld.

Immer wieder blickte sie auf zur Bergspitze, in der Hoffnung das doch irgendwer außer ihr Wach geworden ist, durch den ganzen Lärm der hier verursacht wird. Doch alles was sie sehen konnte war nichts weiter als der graue Nebel, der dichter zu werden schien. Mit einem Blick in die Richtung der zwei umher hüpfenden Pokémon entschied sie sich, dass sie genug hatte, dasselbe sah sie auch dem dicken schwarzhaarigem an und mit einer gewieften Armbewegung grölte sie einen weitere Befehl gegen ihr Ignivor.

Der Schwarzhaarige und Amena riefen es gleichzeitig.

Käfergebrumm und Knirscher, und damit begann die gefühlt längste Sekunde in Amenas Leben, als die beiden Pokémon zu ihren Attacken ansetzten.

Magnayen war schneller.

Mit einem beherzten Sprung pirschte es nach vorne und nahm das Ignivor zwischen seine imposanten Zähne, biss ein paar mal drauf und spuckte es dann wie den ungenießbaren Rest einen deftigen Abendessen aus. Für einige Sekunden, die Amena wie stunden vorkamen, bewegte sich Firalla nicht mehr.

„Tja, du solltest dich niemals mit mir, Kalle, einem Vorstand vo.." Kalles zuvorkommende Siegesrede wurde durch ein lautes und etwas nervtötenden brummen unterbrochen, als das Ignivor sich langsam aufrappelte und doch noch Amenas gewünschte Attacke, Käfergebrumm, einsetzte.

Während Kalle sich die Ohren gegen das Gebrumme zuhielt, hatte sein Magnayen nicht so viele Möglichkeiten. Irritiert von den lauten Klängen des Ignivors, lief das Magnayen erst quer durch die Gegend, stieß sich den Kopf an ein paar Grabsteinen und lief dann schließlich in einen Busch, wo es dann auch liegen blieb. Kalles Sieger-Gesichtsausdruck verging schlagartig und ließ ihn nur noch Sprachlos dort.

Amena nahm das als Zeichen um endlich zu dem zu kommen, was sie schon die ganze Zeit wollte. Mit einem Tempo wollte sie los sprinten als irgendwas nach ihren Bein griff und sie fast zum Stolpern brachte. „Hey!" rief sie als sie mit einem Blick nach unten Kalle erblickte, dessen Niederlage ihn wohl _im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes_ zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeführt hab. „Gib mir eine Sekunde.." seine Stimme war flach, aber aus irgendeinem Grund gruselig als er sie mit seinen Roten Augen anstarrte. „Ich werde mir dein Gesicht merken und wenn ich dich irgendwo wieder sehe, werd ich dich...zerstören." Sein Mund bildete ein dünnes Lächeln als Amena ihr Bein aus seiner Hand befreite und nun endlich zum Altar ran. _Ich hab zu viel Zeit mit dem Typen vertrödelt..._

Als Amena endlich in die Nähe ihres Ziels kam sah sie zwei Personen durch den dichten Nebel, der Rothaarige war ja auch kaum zu übersehen, die zweite Person war eine Frau mit Schwarzen langen Haaren und einem Banette an ihrer Seite. Amena erkannte die Frau im Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

_Mutter?!_

Amena wollte grade einschreiten als sie bemerkte das die zwei Personen offenbar in einem Gespräch waren, Amena signalisierte Firalla ruhig zu sein, gab dem erschöpften Ignivor ein paar Beeren und versteckte sich in einem Busch, nahe des Geschehens.

„...du enttäuschst mich Celine, ich dachte du wärst in der Hinsicht kompetenter"

„Hör auf zu spielen _Marc_" Celine zischte den Namen wie, als wäre es etwas Giftiges. „Wir hatten dasselbe Spiel schon vor Jahren, mit dem unterschied dass du diesmal etwas _direkter_ bist, aber sonst hast du dich gar nicht verändert."

Marc schmunzelte kurz als er seine Brille kurz wieder auf seiner Nase hoch drückte und danach an seine Gürtel griff.

„du hast dich genauso wenig verändert, aber gut, wenn du willst machen wirs auf die schnelle Art" Er holte einen Ball hervor und warf ihn mit nicht ganz so viel Enthusiasmus.

Heraus kam ein vierbeiniges Wesen mit Rotem Fell und zwei Kratern auf dem Rücken, ein Camerupt. Celine ließ ihr Banette vortreten.

_Banette kann das schaffen...ich weis das.._

Der Kampf hatte nicht mal eine Minute gedauert.

Marcs Pokémon ließ eine heftige Eruption raus die selbst Amena spürte und besorgt über Verbrennungen war. Celines Banette war sofort K.O. Genauso wie ihr Selbstbewusstsein.

„W-wie bist du so stark geworden?... egal, ich werd dir die Kugel trotzdem nicht überlassen! Sie dürfen niemals getrennt werden!"

Marc ließ einen Unterdrückten Lacher los. „dann nehme' ich halt beide, macht keinen Unterschied"

„Du verstehst nicht was ich dir sagen will..."

„Ich versteh das sogar sehr gut, dieselbe predigt wie sonst immer, wenn du nur.."

Marc wurde schlagartig unterbrochen von einer Rothaarigen Göre die mit einem Ignivor auf der Schulter zum Altar rannte, sich beide Kugeln nahm, und dann den Berg runter sprinte.

Marc und Celine waren für eine Weile sprachlos.

„Amena was..." _Moment..das..dass könnte funktionieren. _„Banette ihr hinterher, beschütz sie!"

Das erschöpfte Banette nickte kurz und flog dann dem sprinteten Mädel hinterher. Marc lief zu dem, mittlerweile wieder auf den Beinen stehenden, Kalle und grölte Befehle in sein Ohr.

„Hinter dem Mädchen her, los! Sie hat die Kugeln!"

Amena dachte nicht wirklich über das nach was sie tat, oder wo sie hinlief, sie hoffte das es irgendwie sie nach draußen führen würde.

_Kämpfen hätte nicht gebracht und sie waren in der Überzahl, das war wohl die einzige Option_

Amena kicherte kurz als sie über ihre Schulter schaute und lauter von den Rot gekleideten Typen hinter ihr her rannten. _So viel Theater um zwei Kugeln, vielleicht war meine Entscheidung doch nicht die klügste._

Trotz Erschöpfung konnte sie nicht aufhören zu rennen und ohne einen Gedanken darüber zu verlieren, wohin sie rannte spürte sie wie der Boden unter ihren Füßen verschwand und sie ins Wasser viel.

Amena schwamm an das andere Ufer und schnappte wie wild nach Luft. Sie spürte wie ihr Ignivor sich mit seinem Weißen Saum an sie kuschelte und somit war wenigstens eine Sorge beseitigt. Der Rotschopf rappelte sich kurz auf und starrte zum Pyroberg. Wo komischerweise niemand stand. _Ist das nicht eigentlich total offensichtlich das ich zum Ausgang rennen würde? Naja, Nicht mein Problem.._

Sie schaute in die andere Richtung, wo sie von Bäumen, Gräsern, Pokémon verschiedenster Art und sogar endlich mal Nebelfreies Wetter erblicken konnte. Die Sonne strahlte freundlich auf ihre Haut und langsam bemerkte Amena, das dies das ist, was sie schon immer wollte. Ein Stückchen Freiheit

_Nun wird es Zeit das mein wahres Leben beginnt._

„Gehen wir Fiarra!"

**Authors Note: **Ich weiß, deutsche Storys sind nicht wirklich groß hier verbreitet, aber ich lads trotzdem hier hoch. Tja, willkommen in meiner kleinen Geschichte, die übrigens auch bei aufzufinden ist. Ich hoffe das erste Kapitel hat euch ein wenig neugierig gemacht und animiert euch dazu weiterzulesen :3

~Jarl Skalli~


End file.
